The Administrative Core D will function as the central mechanism coordinating all of the administrative, research, and educational activities of the Program Project on Common Genetic Determinants of Asthma and COPD. In order to discharge this responsibility, the Core has three specific aims: (1) Provide administrative and logistical support for all four scientific projects and the cores of the PPG;(2) Record and monitor planning and progress, and coordinate all PPG research, educational, and dissemination activities, and coordinate communications between PPG investigators and the internal and external advisors;and (3) Coordinate and monitor all administrative activities between participating PPG institutions: Brigham and Women's Hospital, Jackson Laboratory, Harvard School of Public Health, and the NHLBI. The Core leader will be Dr. Scott T. Weiss, a senior research scientist and clinician with over 29 years of research administrative experience. Dr. Edwin Silverman will be the Co-Director. Dr. Weiss's Co- Investigators will include the other Principal Investigators from the Projects (Drs. Silverman, Paigen and Shapiro) and other Cores (Drs. Klanderman, Lange, and Lazarus) with whom Dr. Weiss has established longstanding, highly successful collaborations. The Administrative Core's work will ensure that the scientific work of the PPG can be conducted in a focused and efficient manner by facilitating effective communication among the institutions and investigators involved in the project, and between all of the investigators and both the Internal and External Advisory committees.